The virus family Flaviviridae consists of the genera Pestivirus, Flavivirus and Hepacivirus. The genus Pestivirus is represented by the species Bovine viral diarrhea virus 1 (BVDV-1), BVDV-2, classical swine fever virus, and Border disease virus. The virions of the family members encapsulate positive-strand RNA genomes of about 9.5 to 12.3 kb. The genomic RNAs contain contiguous long open reading frames (ORFs), which are translated into polyproteins that are processed by cellular and viral proteases to give rise to the mature viral proteins. For members of Pestivirus, the ORF encodes a polyprotein of about 3900 amino acids, which is cotranslationally and posttranslationally processed to the following mature viral proteins (from 5′ to 3′): Npro, C, Ems, E1, E2, NS2-3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B.
Two biotypes are found among some members of Pestivirus based on their effect on tissue culture cells, namely cytopathogenic (cytopathic or cp) and noncytopathogenic (noncytopathic or ncp). Genome analyses revealed insertions of cellular sequences, sometimes accompanied by duplication of viral sequences, genomic rearrangements, and/or deletions of viral sequences in the genomes of cp pestiviruses, but not in the RNAs of the corresponding ncp pestiviruses. This suggests that cp pestiviruses are evolved from ncp pestiviruses by RNA recombination.
BVDV is a widely distributed pathogen of cattle. BVDV-1 usually produces only mild diarrhea in immunocompetent animals, whereas BVDV-2 can produce thrombocytopenia, hemorrhages and acute fatal disease. BVDV is capable of crossing the placenta of pregnant cattle and may result in the birth of persistently infected (PI) calves (Malmquist, J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc. 152:763-768 (1968); Ross, et al., J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc. 188:618-619 (1986)). Viremic calves are immunotolerant to the virus and persistently viremic for the rest of their lives. They provide a source for outbreaks of mucosal disease (Liess, et al., Dtsch. Tieraerztl. Wschr. 81:481-487 (1974)) and are highly predisposed to infection with microorganisms causing diseases such as pneumonia or enteric disease (Barber, et al., Vet. Rec. 117:459-464 (1985)). Viruses of either genotype may exist as one of the two biotypes, cp or ncp. The cp phenotype correlates with the expression of NS3, since cells infected with either cp or ncp BVDV both express NS2-3, whereas NS3 is detected only after infection with cp BVDV. NS3 is colinear to the C-terminal part of NS2-3. The expression of NS3 appears to be a result of genomic alterations observed for cp BVDV.
Presently available viral vaccines include killed or attenuated live viral vaccines, live-vectored vaccines, subunit vaccines, and DNA or RNA vaccines. See Roth et al., “New Technology For Improved Vaccine Safety And Efficacy”, Veterinary Clinics North America: Food Animal Practice 17(3): 585-597 (2001). Attenuation of viruses can be achieved by UV irradiation, chemical treatment, or high serial passage in vitro. The number, position and nature of mutations induced by these methods are unknown absent genomic sequence analyses. Attenuation can also be achieved by making defined genetic alterations, for example, specific deletion of viral sequences known to confer virulence, or insertion of sequences into the viral genome. One concern with respect to the use of attenuated live viral vaccines is that attenuated mutant viruses have the potential to recombine in vivo to eliminate the attenuating mutation(s) thereby restoring virulence. For example, in the presence of a virulent (wild type) field strain, attenuated viruses having deletions in the viral genome have the potential to recombine with the virulent strain to restore the deleted sequence. See, e.g., Roth et al., supra. Cytopathic pestiviruses having cellular insertions have also been observed to give rise to noncytopathic viruses in cell culture by deletion of the cellular sequences, possibly through RNA recombination. See, e.g., Baroth et al., “Insertion of cellular NEDD8 coding sequences in a pestivirus”, Virology. 278(2): 456-66, (2000), and Becher et al., “RNA recombination between persisting pestivirus and a vaccine strain: generation of cytopathogenic virus and induction of lethal disease”, Journal of Virology 75(14): 6256-64 (2001). Where it is desired to include two attenuated mutant viruses from the same species, genus or family in a vaccine composition, there is a concern that the two viruses may recombine in the vaccinated animal thereby eliminating the attenuating mutations. See, e.g., Glazenburg et al., “Genetic recombination of pseudorabies virus: evidence that homologous recombination between insert sequences is less frequent than between autologous sequences”, Archives of Virology, 140(4): 671-85 (1995).
There remains a need to develop safe and effective vaccines that protect animals against viral infections.